Maybe
by Elly1234
Summary: No quiero alarmarte ni asegurar algo que aun no me confirman, pero quizas ya perdi la cabeza.


A**quí les traigo un aporte más de mi parte para el fandom de Gravity Falls.**

**Quiero dejar en claro que esto no está ligado a ningún tiempo de la serie, es más bien algo que se me ocurrió de la nada mientras prestaba atención en clases y quería compartirlo con ustedes aunque sea algo muy corto.**

**Acepto consejos para mejorar mientras sean constructivos, de hecho me vendrían de maravilla. ****Gr****acias a quien se este tomando su tiempo para leer esto y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, a veces se me pasan cuando hago la revisión. **

**Es One short o un Drabble, como quieran verlo** **hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino a Alex Hirsch.**** Yo solo tomo su creación para aportar al fandom. **

Quizas ya perdí la cabeza. No es por exagerar, pero he llegado a un punto del camino donde no hay retorno o salida.

He llegado al punto en donde cualquier cosa me pone alerta.

Un punto en donde me rio sin razón, con ese tono de locura y desesperación que erizaba mi piel. Donde veo sombras en cada esquina y siento que no puedo huir por más que intente correr de ellas.

Sí. Quizas ya perdí la cabeza.

Y es que al fin entiendo el significado de aquellas palabras rebuscadas escritas en el diario. Al fin entiendo que es no poder confiar en nadie, ver a quienes alguna vez fueron tus seres de extrema confianza y pensar que tal vez no todo es lo que se aparenta.

Al fin entiendo ese estado emocional que creí conocer a la perfección de niño y mis padre me reprochaban que no sabia de que hablaba, tenían razon, es mucho peor. Al fin entiendo que es sentirse acorralado, las esperanzas resbalandoze de entre mis dedos como agua.

Los doctores dicen que en definitiva ya no tengo cura.

Dicen, mientras se ocultan entre las paredes que dividen mi cuarto y el pasillo, que llegaron tarde y mi estado metal es algo con lo que no pueden lidiar.

A veces me dan una sonrisa falsa intentando darme ánimos al aplicar una vez más medicinas y anestésicos. Comentan al aire que algún día saldré del hospital y volveré con mi hermana, no importandoles realmente sí las palabras tienen algun peso en mi.

Pero yo sé que mienten, porque pueden engañarse entre ellos pero nunca a alguien que siempre esta alerta.

Despues de un tiempo comencé a preguntarme si mis aventuras en Gravity Falls habían sido producto de mi imaginación, pero ella es la prueba viviente de que esas experiencias fueron reales, nunca me mentiría; la única diferencia ahora es que mi hermana no puede ver las sombras que pasan entre las paredes, ni oír los gritos inquietantes en medio de la noche.

Hay momentos en que tengo la necesidad de aislarme de los demás, y el hospital ayuda mucho en eso debo admitir. El color blanco de las paredes llega a ser bastante relajante si se sabe como convivir con ello. Las voces no dejan de decirme que actue, sugiriendo entre murmullos el daño físico y me repiten sin cesar que ya no hay nada que esperar aparte de las indicaciones del hospital.

La extraño, no mentiré.

Sé que está a salvo con personas que pueden cuidar de ella, le cuidan de una manera que junto a mi no se podria lograr y eso es algo que calma mi alma.

La vi marcharse con el diario en mano mientras yo era obligado a entrar en una habitación gritando su nombre como si mi vida dependiera de ello, asegurando por todo lo que creia que no habia nada de que preocuparse y sentía como la anestesia empezaba a hacer efecto en mí mientras todo se volvía negro y mis parpados caian con suavidad. Vi sus lágrimas caer al suelo y su mano intentar callar los sollozos antes de quedar inconsciente.

He leído mis expedientes médicos, a escondidas porque de otra manera no me seria posible enterarme de ciertos datos.

No parece que salga pronto en palabras de los medicos, tampoco espero hacerlo. Todo indica que estoy perdiendo la batalla poco a poco sin importar cuanto me esfuerce en ello.

Una batalla que inicio desde que habia entrado a la pubertad, pero que no sabía que estaba luchando y cada minuto que pasaba se habia vuelto crucial al madurar.

Cuando por fin fui a buscar ayuda profesional, pensé que todo terminaría para bien. Pensé… que iban a ayudarme con mi problema y que dejaría de ver cosas que antes estaba seguro no estaban ahí. Juro por el dios en el que creas que no estaban allí.

Pero me equivoque. Me equivoque por que en lugar de intentar hacer algo como tenia fe de que harían me encerraron en un cuarto oscuro donde las voces crecieron más y las sombras pasaron de ser solo siluetas sin forma a ser rostros amorfos y desagradables. No me habian curado, habian agravado la situación.

He perdido la necesidad de dormir. Porqué sé que cuando lo hago estoy indefenso y le facilito el trabajo a lo que sea que se pose frente a mi cama, me acecha con una mirada llena de odio que puedo sentir aun cuando solo hay oscuridad. Sé que algún día me agarraran desprevenido y cerrare los ojos para no volverlos abrir, pero mientras aun pueda mantener mis parpados abiertos me asegurare que no sea pronto.

Tampoco me gusta verme al espejo.

No por la cara cansada que he adquirido, si no porqué sé que cuando lo hago aparte de verme a mí y la vista sin color que poseo, también lo veo a él en una esquina burlándose con esa sonrisa victoriosa en su detestable rostro.

Tan solo con ver su mirada entiendo que ya no tengo escapatoria, pero no le dare el gusto de verme caer tan facilmente, me asegurare de dar batalla por el máximo de tiempo que mi cuerpo me permita darlo.

Perdí el apetito. Me he debilitado al punto en el que llegan cada cierto tiempo a ponerme medicamento y me inyectan hierro, las pastillas saben horribles pero son mejores que la comida que sirven en el lugar.

No lo hago por berrinche, cada vez que me digno a intentar alimentarme de nuevo termino expulsandolo antes de siquiera digerirlo, hace que todo se vuelva más horrible de lo que ya era asi que prefiero dejarlo de lado.

¿Pero que puedo hacer? Estar atrapado entre cuatro paredes no me deja con más opciones, no gano nada intentandolo de todos modos. Es mejor guardar mis energias para no bajar la guardia en la noche.

Solo sigo viviendo por ella, aunque ya no venga a visitarme entre semana ni me de una sonrisa llena de dulzura como cuando éramos niños. Se que sigue preguntando por mi en recepción y que no puede reunir la suficiente fuerza para dirigirme la palabra sin estallar en llanto. Esta bien, yo puedo seguir esperando un poco más.

No quiero dejarla aún, no como lo hicieron nuestros padres.

Aun no pueden explicarme con detenimiento o seguridad lo que tengo.

Pero quizas, sólo quizas, ya perdí la cabeza.


End file.
